


Isabella

by Dreams_In_Euphoria



Category: Not a fandom it’s my original work
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Gay, Government, Lesbian, Runaway, Sexual Abuse, System, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams_In_Euphoria/pseuds/Dreams_In_Euphoria
Summary: In a world full of judgment and cruelty, Isabella and Avery are forced to lean on each other for support, all while fighting against the world. Lgbt-lesbian
Relationships: Avery/ Isabella
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Isabella

Isabella was her name. Her black hair always in the same style; sitting loosely against her back, 12 inches past her shoulder. All she ever wore were sweaters with leggings, and her hair always kept her right eye hidden.

Whenever she's really bored she'd bite on her nails, or draw on her desk. She was never called on, never picked on, but never spoken to. These are the things I notice about her.

Sometimes I wonder what goes on inside her head. What she's thinking, what she feels, how she views the world. I try to figure it out, but I never can. There's always this blank expression on her face like her mind is in another world but her body is here.

I don't know why, but I only focus on her when it's time for homeroom. Not that we've ever spoken, or that she ever looks my way. 

The bell that marked the end of our school day rang, but per usual the teacher stopped us from leaving to give an announcement.

" Guys, next Monday is the ability exam, so you are not allowed to skip school or go anywhere besides school that day. Anyone who does will be punished. Am I clear? " Mrs. Livings asked.

Everyone groaned and complained as a reply before leaving the classroom to go home for the day.

Normally someone like me who does have abilities would be nervous right now, but I'm not. Unlike most, I can control what my powers react to and what they don't. 

Still, I'm not perfect, so I have to be careful not to slip up. Or straight to the prison camps I go.

I walked out of the classroomas headed straight to gym for basketball practice so I could meet up with my teammates in the locker room. 

" I wish they'd just lift the system and let everyone with abilities be free.." One of the girls spoke.

" Yeah I know, I feel so bad for them. I hear that some people die from torture there..."

" Well, whatever. I don't see why they make us do ability checks anyways. Last year nobody showed up positive..." Another girl in the back complained.

" Yeah, but we have new kids this time, so naturally they have to check them, meaning us too. Still, it's annoying...Avery? What do you think about all of it? "

One of the girls from my team mentioned my name, giving me no choice but to raise my head up and look at them. As I changed into my basketball shorts I spoke, " I think it's dumb really. "

Whispers from the back of the room caught my attention." Hey...didn't Avery's brother get taken? " Two girls snickered together.

  
I felt anger boiling down inside me, and at this point I didn't try to contain it. I walked over with nothing but my basketball shorts on and a Nike sports bra.

" Yeah? What's so funny about it? Go ahead, tell me, I wanna know so I can laugh too. My voice naturally dropped an octave. She looked up at me and backed away, her smile quickly fading.

I felt a tug on my arm then turned around to face my one and only true friend, Chloe.

" Avery, come take a walk yeah? " she pulled me out the locker room, pushing me through the other girls that began to crowd around me.

" Dude, you've gotta chill. " She spoke as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders; lazily leaning againts me.

" I was perfectly fine back there. Besides, I wasn't going to actually hit her. Unless she said more that is."

Chile laughed while shook her head at me.  
" Honestly I can't believe you sometimes. Wanna play some 1 on 1 before we start practice? " Chloe grabbed a basketball from the sports rack in the very corner of the gym.

I smiled and stuffed my hands in my pocket.  
" Yeah sure."

  
♡♡♡

The wind blew through my curly hair as I drove my car home. The radio was playing soft guitar music that put me in a relaxing mood. 

As I came to a red light I leaned back with one hand on the wheel. The faint sound of a dog collar jingling forced me to turn my head left.

To my surprise, the sound came from Isabella. The wind blowing through her hair as she was crouched down next to a bushy area. 

I studied her with interest as she looked down at a the dog.

He sat in front of her, then wagging his tail. Obviously he wanted to play.From what I could tell the dog wanted to be pet, Isabella refused to.

She just stared at him, her blank stare turning into a slight panic. Maybe she's never pet a dog before?

When her fingertips touched the dog, a bright spark of light came from her fingers. It wasn't fire or an explosion, just light. I don't know what it was, but it wasn't normal. 

She gasped and backed up, petrified. The dog turned into a deformed version itself, a weird alienated sound coming from it. The dark haired girl then turned her head towards me as if she sensed me watching her, then suddenly took off running into the bushes.

While I tried to process what I just saw, the cars behind me started to blow their horns at me, so I was forced to keep driving.

What the hell was that?


End file.
